I Know You Want Me
by i.l.risk
Summary: A college AU! Castiel and Dean and new freshmen at school and they hit it off as friends. Some words are said and there's a secret to be kept. We've got Cas/Dean, Sam/Ruby, Gabriel/Kali, and some mention of others... Like the odd pairing of Crowley and Abaddon! Romantic fluff, MAYBE some implied sex.
1. Moving In

**Well, my friends, I lied! I was struck with the idea for a new Destiel fic. I like the thoughts I had about it. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

College move in was a day of excitement for most, but a chore for me. I'd begged my parents to stay home, so they sent my brother and I to school alone. He was nice enough to let me room with him. I drove his car and he drove a small moving truck. He was a little pissed that I got my way and we were the only two to go. He called every now and then to make sure I was behind him.

"Castiel, we're going down this next exit in about five minutes. You still there?"

"Right behind you. How much further do we have to go?"

"Not much longer… maybe an hour."

"An hour? Are you serious?"

"Maybe an hour and a half. Sorry!" And he hung up.

I yelled out in frustration and called him again.

"Hellooooo, Castiel. What's up?"

"Gabriel, can we at least stop at this exit?"

"Do you have to relieve yourself, Cas? Use a bottle. Just don't spill it; I will literally kill you with this truck."

"I'm hungry, Gabriel. I want to stretch my legs. Your car smells weird."

"Fine, we'll stop at a travel plaza. You can pick what we eat. Sound good?"

"Yeah, thanks."

We got off the highway where he said we would. Coming to a stop, I jumped out of the car. I'm lucky I didn't collapse to the ground from how lifeless my legs were.

"Come on, Cas."

Gabriel ended up picking where we ate. He did pay, though. We ate at a Burger King in the building. Even though I was hungry, my nerves were killing me. Gabriel could tell.

"Cas, you'll be fine. We're living together so you don't have to worry about living with a complete stranger."

"And living with you is supposed to be better?"

"You know how to deal with me, you little dick. Plus, I don't hate you." He smiled with a fry hanging from his mouth. ""You're my little brother. I'm gonna make sure you excel."

* * *

We were back on the road after half an hour. Gabriel sent me back to the car with a bag of Cheetos and a bottle of Mountain Dew. I hated the stuff, but I wasn't going to argue with him.

I could guess we were getting closer, seeing more trucks and congested traffic. We were almost at a standstill. I'd listen to the radio, but there was no antenna. Gabriel had no CDs. The only thing I could hear is my own voice and the revving engines. Then there was my phone.

"Be ready to move, buddy-boy! We're almost there."

"Ten-four, good buddy," I said, trying to make a joke.

"Cas, I love you. That's why I'm telling you this. You're not funny."

I frowned into the phone. "Tell me how you really feel."

"I AM. Now, pay attention, we're moving."

Traffic died down quickly and we started toward the school. We were there faster than I thought, actually. I watched the people on the sidewalks, pushing carts and pulling suitcase behind them. The campus was packed with people.

I followed Gabriel to the parking lot of Speight Hall, the building we lived in. Stepping out of the car, I looked around at the students with their families.

"Okay, Cas, we've gotta go check in. Then comes the fun part."

* * *

Gabriel and I were given our keys and after six trips from the lot to our room, we were finally finished with moving in. I wanted to relax, but Gabriel took the truck to a drop off station and I was put in charge of unpacking. He told me to order pizza or something, leaving money with me; a friend of his was going with him and they were getting dinner.

I left the door open as I worked, wondering who would stop by. Most people just peeked inside and walked off. Some of my neighbors introduced themselves to me.

It was getting later in the night and I was hungry. I lounged on the futon we brought and called in an order for pizza. It was after I hung up that I started hearing an argument in the hall.

"Sammy, we are not on the wrong floor."

"Dean, we are too! Why don't you ever listen to me?"

I poked my head out the doorway and saw two teenage guys, boxes in hand, standing at the end of the hall.

"Because you're wrong!"

"Excuse me, but what are looking for?" I asked.

The shorter of the two turned to look at me. "Do you know where room 113 is?"

I looked at my own door, 103. I looked to the door right in front of me, across the hall. 113. I pointed to it.

"See, Sam? I told you!"

They bother walked to the door. The short one put his hand out for me. "I'm Dean Winchester. This moose is my brother, Sam."

I shook Dean's hand, and then Sam's. "Castiel Novak." They both smiled at me.

"Cas, you know any good places to eat around here?" Dean asked.

"No. Today's my first day up here, too."

"Dammit."

I thought for a second. "I did just order a pizza. My brother has chips and drinks, too. I don't think he'd mind."

"That's kind of you, Cas. Thanks."

Sam asked, "You're rooming with your brother, too?"

"Yeah. Crazy."

Dean smiled at me and said. "Call us over when you're ready, Cas. We've got work to do."

* * *

We opened Gabriel's stash of food. We introduced ourselves further. Dean and Sam were the same age, but a couple of months apart. Sam was studying pre-law and Dean was studying business.

After about an hour, the brothers said good night and they retreated to their room. I closed the pizza box and stored the leftovers in the refrigerator. It'd be a good snack for Gabriel when he returned. There were a few odds and ends left to tend to with the room, but I was tired. I locked the door and turned the lights off.

Classes started in the morning and I was excited for the experience to come. I was probably more excited than Gabriel; he'd been here for two years now, a junior. I wrote him a note and crept into bed. I set an alarm for seven in the morning. I'd be the first to leave, but I'd let Gabriel sleep.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! AHHH! I'm dying to know! The next chapter is still in progress, it'll be up soon. So, I'll check back later this week. Bye!  
**


	2. You Saw My Ass

**Maybe I should clarify. My note about lying. I said I probably would never write another Destiel. Oh well. The only thing I hate about my fics is that there are a bunch of one-liners. Ugh..**

* * *

We didn't have personal bathrooms in our rooms, so we had communal showers. The thought scared me, but I hoped to not run into anyone else this morning. I'd have to go in and get out as fast as possible. I really didn't want to be seen by others in a robe.

I started the water in one of the stalls and stood in front of a mirror, looking myself over. For eighteen, I wasn't extremely beefy; I was a twig. I had short stubble that most high school girls I knew thought was cute.

"Well, good morning, neighbor."

I looked up in the mirror to see a topless Dean walking toward me in shiny black athletic shorts.

"Uhm, my shower's ready."

I speed-walked to the stall and pulled the curtain closed. Quickly removing the robe I jumped under the water.

"Where's the fire?" Dean asked.

"No fire. Just need to get moving."

I heard him chuckle over the sound of two showers.

"So, what's your first class?"

I shook my head. "Dean, do you mind if we talk face to face? Not in the shower?"

After a second, Dean's soapy-haired head popped into my stall through the shower curtain.

"Holy shit, dude! GET OUT." I ripped the curtain away from him and held both sides to the walls.

"Cas, you said you wanted to talk face to face!"

"Dean, you saw my ASS. And I don't know what else! That's not normal!" I kept the curtain pressed to the walls for a moment before I resumed washing.

"Sorry, buddy."

"Okay, Dean. No more talking. Not until we are fully clothed."

* * *

Dean walked with me to the building's dining hall. They served waffles with a multitude of toppings. Dean built a burrito and I covered a stack of waffles with strawberries and whipped cream.

"So, your first class of the day is college algebra?" I asked him.

"Yeah. It sucks to have math so early in the morning."

"I think I'd rather have that than," I read off of my schedule, "Religion, Race, and Discrimination in America."

"Ouch," he said through a mouth of eggs and meat.

"I've got English 101 second," I added.

"Really? What time?"

"Eleven. Do you have Shurley?"

"Yeah."

Dean offered a high five. "I'll see you then." I denied his gesture.

We finished our breakfast and took our dishes away. We had slight conversation returning to our rooms. He smiled a farewell and closed his door behind him.

"Morning, brother," Gabriel yawned, stepping out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Good morning. Now, I'm going to class. I made you coffee earlier. Just turn the pot on."

"That's so nice of you. Have a good day. You're gonna do fine."

"Thanks. Get ready, Gabriel. Don't be late."

"Yeah, yeah. Go to class."

* * *

My class flew by. We were released early, which gave me more time to find my next class. Yeah, I had an hour to go, but I sat on a bench with headphones in. I watched as the other students passed me. It was a happy though, no one paying attention to a young freshman. Especially me. It wasn't long before the class who used the room before mine left. A small group of us filed in and filled desks. Dean came to sit by me when he arrived.

"Good morning, class."

We all turned to watch a short man dressed in a patchy suit and large glasses came in. His hair was disheveled and he could've at least trimmed the hair on his face.

"Welcome to the exciting world of college English. It will be a whirlwind of excitement that may have some of you brain-dead by the end of the semester."

Dean snorted and whispered, "Well, ain't that a warning."

I rolled my eyes at him and cracked open my notebook. I felt Dean watching me, but I shrugged it off.

* * *

I heard giggling from inside my room as I unlocked the door.

"Gabriel, calm down," a girl said.

Gabriel and dark-haired girl were knotted together on the futon. They jumped and came apart when I came in.

"Castiel, knock!"

"Excuse me, it's me room! I didn't even know you were here!"

The girl cleared her throat and stood up, quickly collecting her things. "Gabriel, I'll come back later."

"Kali, come on! He's leaving!"

Kali was walking out the door followed by a quick Gabriel. That was a great introduction.

I unloaded my bag and sat down at my desk. Classes were over for the day. They weren't terrible. But it was the first day.

After an hour of working, there was a knock at the door.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?"

I opened the door to see a blonde girl with a clipboard in hand. She had a bright smile and pretty brown eyes.

"Good afternoon! And are you Castiel or Gabriel Novak?"

"Castiel. And you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have introduced myself first. I'm Jo. Jo Harvelle, and I'm the residential advisor for this floor. If you have any questions about anything, you come see me."

She left and I closed my door, resuming my work.

* * *

Gabriel returned with Kali, the two of them holding hands. Kali introduced herself formally and the two of them invited me to dinner. They even said to bring a friend. Dean and Sam were happy to join.

The hall was nearly empty, save for us. It was different from breakfast. Gabriel and Kali followed the three of us from station to station. Gabriel was pointing out what he thought was good, but Kali kept arguing his opinions. I ended up with a plain hamburger and a soda.

"So, Cas, would you mind introducing me to your friends?" Gabriel asked.

I swallowed my bite of food and took a sip of my drink. "Guys, this is my brother, Gabriel. And, this is his girlfriend, Kali."

"Dean."

"Sam."

Like a parent, Gabriel asked, "How was your first day?"

Between the three of us, the answer was a unanimous 'good'.

As Gabriel and Kali were invading each other's personal space, Dean kept looking up, shooting me smiles and bright eyes. I blushed at my food and returned every gesture.

Dinner came to a close, Kali and Gabriel returned to her dorm as the three of us headed upstairs.

"Does anybody wanna watch a movie?" Dean asked at our door.

"Dean, what about class tomorrow?" Sam shook his head at his brother as if he knew he was wrong.

"Sam, I have nowhere to be until eleven. I'd like to watch a movie."

Before a fight began, I said, "I have class at noon tomorrow. I'll watch something with you."

"Thank you, Cas!"

Sam laughed. "Whatever, jerk."

"Bitch. I'll be over in a sec, Cas."

* * *

"So, you've really never seen House of Wax?"

"Dean, that was real fear."

"If you want to be my friend, Cas, you need a higher tolerance for scary shit."

I rolled my eyes. "And who said I wanted to be your friend, Dean?"

"Ouch, Cas. That hurt me."

I stood and opened the door. "Good night, Dean. I'll probably see you tomorrow."

"Oh, it's definitely going to happen. Just watch me. Won't be able to get rid of me, Cas."

"Good night, Dean."

* * *

**Yet again, I'm using Jared/Jensen movies. God, I just wanna hug their faces. So, what'd you think? I kind of went a little Pitch Perfect at the beginning, but oh well. I like the idea of Chuck being an English teacher. I also like Gabriel/Kali. So, see ya later!  
**


	3. Meet and Greet

**I need to slow down on updating this. . My Akuroku readers probably want to put a hit out on me. Well, this chapter is somewhat shorter than the first two, but I hope you still like it. **

* * *

I was taking a class on ancient languages. I wanted to be a historian, so it was almost required. I'd heard from Kali that my professor had failed thirteen people in one semester. I've never actually failed a class before, but that was pretty heavy to hear. The class wasn't full and maybe that was the reason why.

We sat in silence for nearly fifteen minutes.

"Where is this guy?" A boy stood and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"I wouldn't leave," another boy said.

"I'm not waiting anymore."

As the classroom door closed, a stout man made his way to the front of the room and scribbled some notes at a podium. He looked like he could bite someone's face off.

"Adam Milligan, immediate failure. Kevin Tran, I'm awarding you an extra credit point; it will _never_ happen again."

The man pulled a marker from his pocket and began writing on the board. After he was done, he turned to us and said, "I'm Professor Crowley and you are the minds I get to shape. Can anyone tell me what this says?" He tapped the board with his marker; it was a language that was unfamiliar to all.

None of us spoke. He shook his head and chuckled. "It means failure. Get reading, kiddies."

* * *

Jo invited our floor to the lobby to meet our neighbors. Her mother, Ellen, was the hall director. They both stood with the other advisors while we hovered from person to person. I sat in a chair and watched everyone else meet each other.

"Come on, Cas!" Dean plopped down next to me. "I've met some great people on this floor." He grabbed my hand and pulled me from my seat.

"Cas, Garth. Garth, Cas."

"Cas, Charlie. Charlie, Cas."

"Cas, Lisa. Lisa, Cas."

"Cas, Sam… wait a second. Never mind. Bye, Sam."

I finally got Dean to stop and we sat back down. We looked over the crowd and saw all of our neighbors coming together. Gabriel had disappeared and Sam was sharing a chair with a pretty girl; that put Dean on edge.

"I've got all the friends I need already," Dean said.

"Dean, this is our third day."

"You and Sam are all I need, Cas. Gabriel's fine and the people I met tonight are okay. I like the two of you."

"I guess I have to like you, Dean. You did see me naked. I hate you, though. I hope you know that."

He laughed and pushed my shoulder playfully. "It wasn't the worst ass I've seen."

"Okay, no more talking."

He raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you want me to be honest?"

"Not about my ass. And _definitely_ not here."

* * *

Gabriel dozed off on the futon around midnight, snoring away at the television. I covered him up with a throw blanket and got into bed with a book. I had just opened to my page when my phone lit up.

whatcha doing?

who is this?

cas, it's me.

dean, how'd you get my number?

i took your phone.

am i supposed to feel comfortable with that?

it's not like i sent you nudes, cas.

did you need something?

i just wanna talk.

By the time Dean and I said goodbye, it was almost three in the morning. He'd said Sam had gone to bed, but we didn't take the time into account.

good night, dean.

good morning, cas.

go to bed, smartass.

i am no ass, you dick.

I didn't send a reply back. I rolled over and stared at the wall, sleep coming fast. I'd never spoken with anyone for that long in high school or at any time, for that matter. I could get used to late-night conversations like that, especially with Dean.

* * *

**I liked my addition of Crowley. He creeps me the hell out and I love him. Proud supporter of Crowley for King of Hell 2014. You enjoy the chapter? Review and share!  
**


	4. Thanks for Teaching Me

**Well, Happy Valentine's Day! Hope it's a good one! OH MY GOD. You guys have to go to the Geekiary Shipping Poll and vote for Destiel. :D It's unlimited and they're losing to Sterek (Which I guess is Teen Wolf...) But anyways. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

A week into classes and I was still going strong. Gabriel has been with Kali for most of the time, so I spent any free time I had alone in my room or with Dean and Sam. We'd do homework and just hangout. Sam introduced us to the girl he'd met during our floor meeting. Her name was Ruby. He planned to take her out for a first date tomorrow night, he didn't tell her yet.

"Why don't the two of you ask girls out?" Sam asked.

Dean and I looked up from textbooks and stared at him.

"Come on. Seriously. Why not?"

"Sammy, you don't need to prompt me to get a date. I honestly don't need it." He looked to me.

Sam glared at his brother. "Cas, what about you?"

I had both of them looking to me now. My mouth dried up at the question. "I don't think I'm ready for college dating. I think I'm gonna get ahead in my classes first."

"You're both shutting me down? Dean, last year, you would have had no problem getting anyone to go anywhere with you. So, why not?"

Dean stood and walked to the door. "Sam, I want things to be different." He left the room with a slam of the door, making both Sam and I jump.

"What was that about?" I asked.

He looked me over and blinked. "I dunno, Cas."

* * *

Sam went to Ruby's room and I thought I'd look for Dean. I could think of two places he might be: Dining hall or the lobby playing pool. The dining hall was closed, so I found him before he made his first break.

"Dean, what happened?"

He didn't look up at me, still lining up his shot. "I dunno, Cas. I guess I just got annoyed." He went quiet as the balls on the table scattered.

"Do you mind if I watch?"

"Wouldn't you rather play?"

I shook my head. "I don't know how to do the thing." I mimicked using the pool cue.

Dean chuckled softly. "Cas, pick up a cue."

Sighing, I did as I was told and I glared at him. "I don't know why you're making me do this, Dean."

He clapped my shoulder and said, "Because I don't want my friend to embarrass me when we play. Line up a shot."

I copied what he did. The cue ball moved three inches.

"Cas, give it a little more power."

"Dean, I can't do the thing with my hands!"

He groaned and shook his head. He took my hand and placed it on the table; he was warm. He adjusted my fingers on the pool cue and stood behind me, grabbing the end of the cue.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you, Cas. Now, aim."

Dean let me quit after four failed shots. He replaced the balls and told me to sit. He cleared the table in a matter of turns and bowed to an audience of no one.

"You cocky bastard."

"Excuse me. What is with the verbal abuse?"

"Don't think of it as abuse." I sunk into an arm chair. "So, why did you disappear?"

He reset the table and began to play on his own. "I don't need Sam's help. Sam needed my help."

"And why is this a big deal?"

"It's not." He sunk four balls.

"Would it hurt to ask someone out?" Genuine curiosity.

Dean looked at me from the opposite side of the table. "It couldn't. But there isn't a worthy person here. At least not yet."

"Holding out for someone? That doesn't seem healthy."

"Just waiting for someone to notice how I feel." With that, he sunk his last ball and replaced the equipment. He looked to me before he went through the door to the stairwell. He almost looked like he was in pain.

* * *

I walked back to my room alone, thinking about what Dean said. I knew him for a week, but I wouldn't push him to talk about it. I don't want to push him away.

"Hey, Cas!" Kali and I were gonna watch a movie. You wanna join?" Gabriel asked as I walked into the room.

I shrugged and shook my head. "I think I'm gonna go read for a bit."

"It's your Friday night. Choose how you want to spend it. See you in the morning."

"Good night, Cas."

"Good night, Kali."

I sunk into bed and pulled my phone from my pocket. I quickly typed out a message to Dean asking if he really was okay.

youre so nice, cas.

you didnt answer the question, dean.

im fine, cas.

you sure?

yeah.

okay. see you tomorrow?

you know it.

I smiled at the texts and shut my phone off. I actually read my book tonight. I got four chapters in before I heard Gabriel and Kali through the thin wall.

"Guys! Calm down!"

"Sorry, Castiel!" Kali called out.

"Not sorry, Castiel!"

"Gabriel, you're an ass."

I liked Kali. I liked that my brother was happy with her. I didn't like the noises I was hearing through the wall. I rolled over and slammed a pillow down over the back of my head. I wondered how Dean was spending his night. Was he really okay?

* * *

**Ugh. Look at all those one-liners. . You like it? Please tell me you liked it. At least we kinda saw where Dean's going with all this. And Cas is just... still... kinda clueless. But they're a good fit! Review and share? Byeeee!  
**


	5. Something Goes Weird

**Oh look... two updates for Valentine's Day... I really like this chapter. Went stereotypical college here. :O And yet again, more one-liners. Ugh.**

* * *

Waking up, I reached out and stretched. One hand hit the wall and the other grasped something soft and warm.

"Good morning, Cas!"

I pulled the pillow back, surprised it was still there, finding Dean seated on the edge of my bed. I felt the corner of my mouth turn up in a smile; luckily he couldn't see it.

"You miss me?" He asked.

"I'm not the one sitting on your bed waiting for you to wake up."

He laid back, laying on my body. He yawned, "You missed me."

"Yes, Dean, I missed you."

"You wanna get some breakfast?"

"I want to get more sleep."

"I can wait." I felt him roll over my body and position himself next to me.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna wait until you're ready."

If only he could see me, he'd know my face looked like a tomato and hotter than an open flame. The two of us have been here a week and he's here in my bed. What was he thinking?

"Dean?"

"Yes, Cas?"

"You're in my bed."

"That is correct, Cas. You're comfy."

I felt his forehead push into my shoulder. His arm was draped over my back. It felt normal.

"Cas, you're an angel."

"And you're weird. Come on, I'll go eat."

"But, Caaaas. Now I'm comfortable," he groaned.

"And I have to pee."

"You're just saying that."

I pulled away from him, rolling off my bed. He laughed into the mattress.

"Get ready," I growled, leaving the room.

* * *

Later that night, Dean had gone off somewhere with Garth. He broke after the boy begged him to. They didn't say where, but Dean said he'd have his phone on. Without his brother, and being his friend, Sam asked me to come over and help him get ready for his date with Ruby.

Sam was nervous and he knew I could tell. He couldn't hold still. Trying to calm his nerves, he told me of his plans. He'd bought Ruby a red rose. Sam had called and set up reservations at a restaurant on the edge of the city. He mapped out a route from the restaurant to a small bakery near the park where he'd treat her to dessert and polite conversation.

"Sam, calm down. You'll have a great time," I said, hoping to reassure him.

He continuously straightened his tie. "Could you and Dean have come?"

"We've already crossed that bridge. I mean, you just want me to spring a date on a girl?"

Sam turned to me with a weak smile.

"No, Sam." I stood from my chair and straightened his dress shirt. I put his tie back in place and fixed his hair. "She's gonna love it."

He looked down on me and pulled me into a hug, squeezing the air from my body. "Thanks, Cas." Then there was a faint knock at the door and he broke away.

Sam stopped, his fingers resting on the handle.

"Open it, you big moose!"

"What was that about a moose?"

Sam pulled the door open. "Oh, nothing. I'm a moose." Smooth.

Ruby laughed. "Well, you're a pretty cute moose, then. You look nice."

"Thanks. You look lovely. I like your dress."

"Well, I'll be going," I said, throwing my hands up. "You two have a wonderful evening. Sam, you're handsome. Ruby, you're beautiful."

Sam grinned at me and said, "Thanks, Cas."

* * *

I was halfway through an episode of some show about doctors when my phone rang. I don't know who'd be calling me at midnight… The screen read 'Dean Calling'.

"Yeah, Dean?"

"Is this Castiel?" Not Dean.

"Yeah… Who is this and why do you have Dean's phone?"

"It's Garth. From the hall I'm freaking out a bit, man." His voice was slurry. "Dean had a smidge too much and now he's holed up in the bathroom. He gave me his phone and told me to call you."

"He wants _me_ to come get him?"

"Yeah. He wants you here. We're on the second floor of the university apartments."

* * *

I borrowed Gabriel's car from the parking lot. I don't think he'd mind. The apartments were on the other side of campus, and if Dean was… incapacitated, I wouldn't make him walk the distance. The apartment building was quiet and boring, except for the flashing lights come from two second floor windows. There were students stumbling out the front door. I could tell which room hosted the party just by the sound in the hallway. The people standing by the doorway was a great help.

Opening the door, I opened myself to blaring music, flashing lights, and a cloud of acrid smoke. I was instantly gagging. The smoke cloud just hung near the ceiling.

"Garth?" I called out over the sound of the music.

There was a crowd of people holding plastic cups, some with bottles. I saw the joints and bongs creating all the smoke that was now poisoning my lungs. I said 'no' more than I had wanted to. Filinf around people, I found that Garth was sitting near the bathroom door.

"Hey. Dean's in here." He proceeded to knock, calling for Dean. After a second, Garth nodded at me and I stepped inside.

There he was, arms wrapped around the toilet. He rested his face, unfortunately, on the seat. He looked up at me with a tear-streaked face. He gave me a weak smile and broke my spirit.

"Hey, Cas."

I crouched next to him. "Hey, Dean."

"I guess someone came to my rescue."

"What about Sam?"

"He would not have been happy, I can tell you that," he laughed.

I ripped a couple sheets of toilet paper off the roll and wiped his face, gently sweeping around his eyes.

"Let's get you home."

He held my clothes as I helped him stand. He was a mess, but I really couldn't care. He held close to me.

"Cas, why are you so good to me?"

"Oh, Dean…"

"Cas… why don't you like me?"

I tensed up at the question.

_Cas… why don't you like me?_

"Dean, I do like you."

"Well, my friend, I think we have… very different ideas."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and rested his head. We walked out of the apartment slowly, definitely drawing the attention and eyes of the others. I helped him down the stairs, out the door, and into the car, driving slowly as we went.

"Cas…"

"Yeah, Dean?"

"You need to pull over."

"Why?"

"Just. Do it."

We came to a stop on the side of the street and he threw the door open, retching over the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry," he choked out when finished.

He almost brought me to tears myself. "Dean, you didn't do anything wrong. You're fine."

* * *

The door to Sam and Dean's was unlocked. Sam and Ruby were kissing on the couch. When Dean and I stumbled in, Sam immediately came to help.

"No, Sammy. We've got this."

Dean made it two feet into his room before he collapsed, catching his bed. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this, Ruby."

"What happened to him?" Sam asked me.

"Uhm… Remember that he went out with Garth?"

Sam shook his head and looked to his brother, the one crawling up the bed.

"Thanks, Cas. I'll make sure he stays put."

"Actually, he wants me to stay…" I looked into the room. I watched Dean struggle to lie on his back.

Sam nodded at me. "Okay. Thanks you, Cas." And he hugged me again, longer this time.

I returned to my room and changed into something to sleep in. I'd come back after a little bit with Dean, making sure he's fine to sleep. I caught myself looking in the mirror and thought about what Dean said.

_Cas… why don't you like me_?

It rang in my ears. Do I even let him know that he said it?

Dean wanted to sit up when I came back. His face turned white and he fell back.

"Stay down, dummy," I whispered.

"Cas and his verbal abuse."

Honestly, I thought Dean was the kind of guy who could hold his alcohol and not end up being a wreck.

"Just calm down. We don't want you working yourself up."

"Cas, will you lay with me?"

I blushed at the question and answered, "Dean, these beds are tiny. I'm fine over here."

"Cas, I'll scooch." He made a pained sound as he slid over to the edge of the bed.

"If I do this, it'll only be for a short time, Dean. You've gotta get some sleep."

"Please, Cas."

I broke and I crawled into the bed next to Dean. He actually put an arm over my stomach to hold me to the mattress. He nuzzled into the side of my chest and I felt fire invade my face.

"Do you have an answer for me, Cas?"

"…Maybe, Dean."

"Okay," he yawned, "I'll try again."

* * *

**Now, I probably know what you're thinking. Dean is a borderline alcoholic. Well, at least he didn't black out; I'm not into writing hospital scenes unless they really mean something to the story. Plus, they're in college; someone's gonna get fucked up. I started getting teary-eyed writing this chapter. Seriously. The image of Dean depressed me. Enough rant. Review and share? Bye, guys.  
**


	6. Aftermath

**I wrote over half this chapter while re-watching 'Abandon All Hope'. When I finished typing, Ellen and Jo just died and I probably cried more than I should have. I hate crying when I watch this show. But I liked writing this chapter. I hope you like reading it.**

* * *

Dean fell asleep wrapped around me. He'd pulled me into a hug before he closed his eyes and dozed off. He was warm and it felt nice. I liked him laying against me; it just felt right. I didn't even care that he smelled of alcohol and vomit; well, maybe I did care. It only pained me to have to crawl out of his bed around three in the morning. I pulled the blanket up on his body closed the door to his room.

Sam was sitting in their living room with a cup of coffee, rubbing his eyes with the fingers of one hand. He glanced up at me, looking like a mess. "Is he okay?"

"He's sleeping. He'll probably feel like shit in the morning," I answered. "I'm sorry if we did anything that made Ruby feel uncomfortable."

Sam shook his head. "No, Cas, that's not it. You guys didn't do anything. She got tired and kissed me good night."

"So, how _was_ your date?"

"It was perfect, Cas. She was beautiful. She loved the restaurant. We walked through the park with cupcakes; they were her idea. We obviously came back here and then everything caught up with us."

"I'm happy that it worked out. I told you it would. You just needed to believe me, you big moose," I laughed.

Sam ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his eyes. He slowly sipped from his mug. "She wants to get breakfast in the morning. She'd like you and Dean to come. I don't know about you, but I asked for a rain check on Dean going."

"I think I can stay here with him."

I decided against telling Sam what Dean had said. He wasn't sure of what he was saying. I couldn't tell Sam. He'd ask me the same question. He'd root for the both of us. I don't know; I don't think I'm ready and I don't think Dean even knows what he's talking about.

I got up and opened the door. "Good night, Sam. Get some sleep."

"Good night, Cas. Thanks for everything you did. See you tomorrow." I heard the door lock behind me and the light went out from under it.

Gabriel was sitting on our futon, waiting for me to return.

"Hey, little brother. Where've you been?"

I yawned and rubbed my face. "Everywhere. I've had such a long night."

"Were you with Deeean?"

After my night, all I could say was, "Fuck off, Gabriel."

"Is something wrong, Cas?"

"I don't know what to think right now, Gabriel. I've have had a long night," I repeated.

I crawled into my bed, already missing the feeling of sharing it with another person. I even took my pillow and held it tight to me. I couldn't let him know what he said until the time was right. I just don't know when the right time is. Is there a right time to address it? My thoughts were cut short when the door opened.

"Cas, I'm sorry."

"Thanks, Gabriel. I'm sorry I got upset with you."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not tonight. I just need some sleep. Thanks, though."

* * *

Gabriel had to come wake me up. It was almost one in the afternoon. I'd slept too long. I almost panicked, forgetting about Dean.

"He's fine," he said. "He's in his room. He wanted me to ask if you'd come over. I told him I'd have to see if you were even alive first."

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. This much sleep could kill me. "Thanks for telling me, Gabriel. Yeah, I'll be ready in a few minutes."

"I'll let him know."

Parts of last night came back to me. It was too early for this shit and I didn't want to remember it yet. Not until I had some kind time.

* * *

Dean looked better than the night before. Sam had snagged him a couple of bagels from breakfast. He didn't want to leave his bed and asked if I'd sit with him. Reluctantly, trying not to show anything, I did.

"How are you, Dean?"

"I'm better. Thanks for getting me last night, Cas. I'm sorry you had to deal with it."

I slid my arm around his shoulders and squeezed him tight. "Dean, I helped you. There was no dealing with anything. Please don't say things like that." He was already trying to depress me.

He rested his head on my shoulder. I'm sure he felt my body go tense. "Sammy told me you were here for a few hours last night."

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, Dean.

"Cas, what did I do to deserve a best friend like you?"

My mouth dried up as I was stricken with emotion. "I'm your best friend, Dean? I can't be."

"Why not, Cas? Not many people I know would save my drunken ass from a party, except for Sam. If I say you are, you are."

But Dean didn't want me to be his best friend.

"Thanks, Dean." I swallowed first, then whispered, "you're mine, too."

He ripped apart a bagel and handed the piece to me. I gladly accepted it with a smile.

After we talked about anything and finished the bagels from Sam, Dean yawned and stretched out. It was a sign for a nap; it couldn't hurt him. He begged me not to go or make him take a nap, but he didn't fight me.

"I'll see you later, Dean."

"You better, Cas."

* * *

"Gabriel, I have a problem."

Gabe looked up from his computer and eyed me, loudly chewing some gum. "Yeah, Cas?"

Dropping on to the futon, I said, "It's Dean."

"You two of really close. When are you going to ask him out, Cas?" He raised an eyebrow at me and grinned.

I almost started choking as my face burned. "Why did you have to ask that?"

"What do you mean? I mean, I know that you're into guys, Cas. Plus, the way the two of you are. The bond you two have in such a short time, it's profound. It's crazy."

He was killing me. "I don't know, Gabe. Dean said something last night."

Gabriel closed his computer and rested his head on his hands. "And what'd he say?"

"He asked why I don't like him. I said I did, but then he said we have different ideas of what it meant. I don't know what I want. It's not like I haven't exactly thought about it. But maybe… I don't want it yet."

"You want to keep what he said a secret from him?"

"It's not that. I just don't want him to know that I know. I'd rather it be more of a dating thing."

"Then you have to be open to him, Cas. You have to want him, too. You're in the same position Kali was in when we first started dating."

"What does that even mean, Gabe?"

"I asked Kali out four separate times. Every time I asked, she said maybe. I had to sing to her the last time, Cas. Then she said I had to wait a week. That was when we were freshmen here. It's your choice, Cas. You could be normal or you could be Kali."

This was one of the most helpful things Gabriel has ever said to me. He was my brother; he has these moments sometimes. I stood from my seat and gave him a quick, one-armed hug and retreated to my room to do some homework. I think I'm gonna be Kali.

* * *

**Look at that! I dropped the 'profound bond'! I like writing Gabriel. He's comical, but there are times when he's wise and junk. But, did you like it? Like it enough to review?  
**


	7. It Was a Failure

**Considerably shorter, but hey, we're building the plot. I love the dynamic of Dean and Cas here. Maybe it is a little unrealistic, but I think the way they connected is cute. **

* * *

"So, how exactly did you start your introduction?" Dean asked.

"Dean, I can't give you my words." I looked up at him from his floor.

"I'm not asking for you works. I'm asking for _help_," he huffed.

"Dean, it's not hard. Just write about what you think."

"I'm not thinking about this paper."

I closed my computer and placed it under his bed before climbing up next to him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, you know. College things."

"And what are college things?"

He slid closer to me. We were shoulder to shoulder. "I think I want to go out."

I laughed a little. "Dean, you said you were waiting for someone. You're gonna change your mind that fast?"

"I can still wait. It doesn't mean that I can't do anything."

"So?"

"So, do you wanna go?"

The first attempt, like Gabriel had said. Kali brushed him off so easily, and even with this insignificant attempt, I wanted to say yes to him. He was beaming and his eyes were bright.

I could only say, "I don't think so, Dean."

"Pfffth, that's okay. Maybe another time then."

There was an awkward silence. It just hung there, like a cloud over our heads. It must have worked better for Gabriel and Kali because someone could actually leave. I was sitting less than an inch from Dean; we _were touching_. _We were romantic failures._ It hurt.

* * *

Crowley was late again to class the next morning. Or at we thought he was late; he could hiding again, waiting to fail one of us. We were all afraid to leave, even after waiting for almost fifteen minutes.

"Good morning, class."

We didn't reply, in fear of him failing us.

"What happened to your head?" Kevin, the guy from the first day, asked.

Crowley touched his forehead, finally resting his fingers on a large bandage. "Ah. My bitch of an ex-wife came for a visit. She caught me in the head with the plaque I'd won last semester, I put a letter opener in her leg."

I wasn't sure what to believe, but I wasn't going to question what he said. He could probably do the same to us.

* * *

I was sitting in the lounge of my floor, doing homework for Crowley, when a red-haired girl bounced over to me. She closed my computer and sat on the arm of my chair, resting her legs over mine.

"Can I help you?"

She raised an eyebrow and looked over her glasses. "No, I'm going to help you."

"Dean introduced us, Castiel. I'm Charlie; Charlie Bradbury. I'm here to help you."

"Help me with what?"

"Your love life, dumbass."

Oh my god. "How do you even know about it?"

"Dude, I don't just sit at my computer all day; I do talk to people. And Dean has it for you. _Bad_."

Thinking back to what Gabriel said, I replied, "I've got it handled."

"By teasing him? Okay, Angel Boy, he's told me everything. You're gonna sit here and let him put his feelings out there? Until when? When he throws your bedroom door open, your name tattooed across his chest? Come on."

"Why is he telling you all this?"

"Because he wants to know if he's wasting his time. From where I am, I think he is."

Charlie hopped off the chair and started for the hallway. "Come see me when your plan fails."

I brushed her off for now and opened my computer again. Charlie put thoughts in my head that kept me from working, so I sent Dean a text.

hey there.

hi, cas.

wanna go get dinner?

sorry, cas. im at dinner with with sam, ruby, and lisa.

oh. okay. you and sam wanna watch a movie later?

we're gonna go to the activity center with the girls after.

okay. sounds good. have fun.

see ya later, cas.

bye, dean.

I swallowed hard and took a breath. There wasn't a problem. There was no problem. He only asked once; with what Gabe said, there were two more attempts and a song. But therein lied the problem. This wasn't Gabriel and Kali we were dealing with. It's Dean and I.

* * *

**I liked writing Crowley. Yeah, maybe it wasn't even necessary, but it made me laugh. It was kinda funny and I can see him and Abaddon trying to kill each other on a normal basis. Charlie's starting to be big! I just realized today that she may be more of a character here. You like it? Like it enough to review and share?  
**


	8. Taking Charge

**Sorry for being late. But you know, the Akuroku readers probably hate me. I got caught up reading Twist and Shout and crying my eyes out; I died. Go read it if you haven't. Please. **

* * *

I didn't see Dean when I left my room. He wasn't in the bathroom, shower, or at a sink brushing his teeth. He wasn't in the dining hall. He wasn't even sitting outside my door. It was different. I didn't even see Sam; he was probably with Ruby before class.

My religion professor became interested in me today when I didn't speak. I wouldn't say she's a professor, but a teaching assistant; it was like she taught high school, so she wanted to know us better. She looked and acted like Charlie, especially her plopping down in a seat next to me after class.

"Castiel, what's up?"

"Nothing, Miss Milton."

She laughed. "You don't need to call me that. I'm not a professor, so you can call me Anna."

I held a stony expression. "Nothing's _up_, Anna."

"Are you sure? You were very quiet today. Are you having problems with your roommate?"

"Nope." I started collecting my things and shoved them into my bag.

"Castiel, I'm just trying to help you." Anna placed her hand on mine, trying to stop me.

I pulled away from her saying, "I don't need help. There's nothing wrong."

She stared at me as I got out of my chair and left the room. Why did everyone just decide that I needed help?

* * *

Dean didn't sit by me in English. He sat with Lisa; I didn't even know she was in this class. They sat in the back of the room making slight noises here and there. Dean met my gaze a couple of times, but he didn't return my smile. Chuck looked up multiple times, glaring over his glasses, and called out, "Do the two of you have something to add?"

Dean shook his head and Lisa stared blankly.

"Then shut up."

The two of them started whispering to each other instead. He made eye contact with me and turned back to Lisa. I couldn't look at them anymore.

* * *

I wanted to talk to my friend. I wanted to know when I could actually hang out with him and he wouldn't be with Lisa. I thought Dean wanted to be with me, so why am I being overlooked? As I came down my hallway, I heard him and a feminine laugh. Turning the corner, she kissed him. Lisa had pressed her lips to Dean's and he didn't pull away.

I walked into my room faster than I should have with a slam of the door, drawing a glance from Dean. I couldn't study the look on his face.

Gabriel watched me from the couch. He watched as I slid down the door, shaking as I went and wrapping my arms around my body. I felt like I was folding in on myself until Gabe spoke.

"You listened to me, didn't you?"

I nodded, afraid my voice would break.

"Castiel, you're not me. Dean isn't Kali. It wasn't going to work the same way, you should've known that." He stood up and towered over me, holding both hands out for me to grab. "Come here, Cassie."

He hasn't called me Cassie since I was seven.

I took his hands and he pulled me close to him. He smelled like sugar, which comforted me. I sighed deeply into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me. I didn't cry when I sat at the door, but the gesture brought tears on.

"Cassie, it's going to be fine," he whispered, smoothing my hair down.

"I hope so," I blubbered.

He hugged me tight and let go after a second more. He told me to get ready and that we'd go to dinner off-campus. I tried to object, but he kept talking over me and grabbed his keys. At the restaurant, I wasn't allowed to talk about what happened. Gabriel wanted to know how my classes were going. He wanted to make me feel happy.

* * *

"Castiel, don't go over there," Gabriel warned.

"I'm not. There's someone I need to talk to."

"Okay," he sighed. He looked back to the television. "Better not come back broken."

I was already messed up. I'm just trying to fix it now.

Three knocks on a door I've never been to. While I waited, I noticed Charlie's name was drawn out on construction paper and posted to the door. She lived with Jo. I heard a 'coming' and kept waiting. I looked around, hoping Dean wouldn't see me.

"Good evening, Castiel!" Jo bubbled, standing against the doorframe. Her hair was up and she was dressed for sleep.

"Hi, Jo. Is Charlie here?"

"Yeah. You wanna come in?"

"Yes, please."

Charlie's space scared me. She sat with her back to the door, staring at two desktop monitors and a laptop screen. On the monitors, she had homework and strange coding. The laptop was on Youtube, repeating 'Walking on Sunshine'. She jumped when I tapped her shoulder.

"Holy shit, Cas," she said, spinning in her chair. "Where did you come from?"

"Jo let me in. I'm sorry, Charlie."

"It's no big deal. I just wasn't expecting any visitors."

"No, Charlie, I'm sorry for not listening to you."

She sat back in her chair and looked over her glasses. She cleared her throat and said, "Thanks for the apology, Cas. It's nice of you."

"Can I sit?" I asked, in reference to her bed.

"Yeah, sure. So, what happened?"

I rubbed my face and scratched through my hair. "He and Lisa kissed tonight. I saw them in the hallway."

"Well, I guess you have to take initiative, Cas."

"How would I do that?"

"Have you never seen any kind of female empowerment movies? You don't need to be the one to wait for him. You can do it on your own, dummy."

"Charlie…. The only reason I did it was because… Dean told me first. I just thought it'd be different."

"By making him wait? Cas, without knowing you very well, I can tell you're both crazy about each other. Why would you do this?"

"It's not how my brother did it…"

She glared. "You really thought that it'd be the same? Cas, you seem smarter than this." She scooted her chair closer and patted my knee. "We'll come up with something. I'm your wing-lady. You guys seem cute together."

"Thank you, Charlie."

* * *

**I like a brotherly Gabriel. I like the kickass Charlie. But how do _you_ like it? Hmmmm? Review and share? -Eyebrows go up-  
**


	9. We're Planning on Planning

**Hi, hello, yes. I'm here with a new chapter. It's kinda short, only cause it's difficult to at least try and be original in the planning process that is coming. I'm not gonna intentionally rip something off. But, here ya go. Enjoy it!**

* * *

Charlie and I started hanging out more. We talked about classes, movies, books, even video games. But we also talked about our mutual friendship with Dean. Dean and I, Dean and her, and then we talked about us.

The more I hung out with her, the more I learned about Charlie. Charlie was an intellectual. She was a strategist, testing her skills in online MMOs. She told me that she planned to study creative writing here at school. She also wanted to look into art designing so she could create her own games. Hanging out with Charlie, I learned more about Jo, too; she was a hugger.

We were sitting in their living area when Jo answered a knock at the door. She swung it back to find Dean.

"Hey, Jo. I can't get into my room." He emptied his pockets to show her that he didn't have his keys on him.

"I'll come unlock it for you. Just give me a second."

She motioned for him to come in and he leaned against the door as she went to her room. He raked his eyes over me.

"Hey, Cas," he said weakly.

"Hello, Dean."

His eyes lingered on Charlie and I, the two of us nestled together on the couch, her legs across mine. The problem with Charlie and I hanging out is that she wasn't with him very much anymore.

"How've you been?"

I didn't even know how to answer. It wasn't like we never saw each other. He was just too preoccupied with Lisa because I never opened up to him. "I've been fine. And how are you?"

"I've been good. I got a D on that paper," he laughed shortly and scratched the back of his head. The awkwardness was getting to the both of us. We were just trying to play it cool.

Jo returned with a full key ring. "Okay, Dean. Let's get you back into your room." And she closed the door behind them. I took a breath of relief when they were gone. Charlie hit me in the shoulder.

"Jesus, Cas!"

"What?"

"You act like you got divorced. You could almost touch the awkward in here."

I held my face in my hands. "Ugh. That was weird. Why did it have to be so weird? God dammit."

Charlie glared at me with piercing eyes. "You guys are _pathetic_."

"I'm sorry that I don't do this very often."

"What? Date?"

I shook my head.

"Like… not at all?"

I nodded.

"Dammit, Cas! Jesus Christ. Okay. Calm down, Charlie."

"What?! Not everyone is preoccupied with dating, Charlie?"

Charlie lowered her gaze and stared at me over her glasses. She gave a short shake of her head. "You don't see me bringing girls over, do you? I mean, I want a relationship, Cas, but it's not the most important thing in my life.

"I'm sorry I said what I did." I looked down to my feet.

"Have you ever kissed anyone? Boy or girl, it doesn't matter."

I chewed my lip in thought. I'd never even had the chance before. It wasn't like I didn't think about it or fantasize what it'd be like to have some element of romance in my life. Charlie took my silence for her answer and shook her head slowly.

"God, you're hopeless."

"Why do you think I'm here?" I was bellowing. I sat back on the couch and rubbed my eyes. "Charlie, I messed up, you know."

"You thought you'd play it cool. He has genuine interest in you, Cas. And I can see that you've got the hots for him, too."

The door to the room opened and Jo was back. Dean wasn't with her. She scratched her head and dropped into her chair. "So, what are you two up to?"

"Trying to get Cas a date?"

Jo perked up and sat forward. "With who?"

"Dean," I answered.

"Oh my god, the two of you would be so cute together!" Jo clapped her hands and squealed, beaming. "We have to plan."

"That's what we're doing," Charlie said, stretching her legs over mine.

"No, guys. You have to do this big."

My face grew hot and I could tell it was turning multiple shades of red. "Jo, I can't do this huge thing."

"Cas. I've the seen the way he is with Lisa. He wants you to notice him. He wants to see how far he'll go for him. So, you need to buck up, Mister. Do it right or don't do it at all." Her gaze was steady and she pressed her lips into a fine line.

Her passion for the subject astounded Charlie and I. I shrank back in my seat and Charlie gave a slight cheer. Jo herself blushed and tried to hide her excitement. The fact that these two girls I've known for almost a month now are so involved in my romantic affairs, even more so than I am, shocked me.

"Do you know what we do first?" Charlie directed her question to Jo.

"_Not a fucking clue_. We could do it textbook-style and research movies, but I think Cas needs to come up with his own plan. It's for him _and_ Dean." She cocked her head and glanced at me with twinkling eyes.

"I don't know what to do. I want to do something. Something he'll like. I think I should ask Sam."

"That's a good place to start," Charlie noted.

"I'd like to start planning tomorrow, if that's okay," Jo inquired.

"Yes, Jo. That's fine," I laughed. "Can we watch a movie? Maybe something to help get the creative juices flowing?"

Out of the movies they had, we ended up watching _The Princess Bride_. Charlie brought it because the adventures that ensued piqued her interest. Jo and I denied that fact. She could enjoy the fantastical aspects of the movie, but she also thought the romance between Wesley and Buttercup was lovely. I enjoyed, the fact that even with all the bullshit they went through to be together, they still ended up as a couple. Jo just wanted to watch the two of them kiss. They were all fair points.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? Yeah, it's slow. Yeah, Charlie's kind of abusive. And maybe Jo is a hopeless romantic. You like it? You like it enough to review and share it? Hmmm? :D But hey, I started an AO3 account and I'm working on a fic there if anyone wants to read. My name is ilrisk. No periods like it is here (Here = i. ; There = ilrisk). Come read it if you want. _I Shouldn't Have Let You Go_ by ilrisk. That's enough babble for now. Bye!  
**


	10. Breakfast With My Friends

**Huzzah! Another chapter! Well, I won't take up much of your time; read!**

* * *

Dean waited outside of his door the next morning. He wasn't waiting for me, but he was waiting for Lisa to strut down the hall, her hair flowing like she was just pulled off of a runway. Did they both hate me? Did she know about everything Jo and Charlie knew? I doubted it, but I couldn't be sure. Why would she carry on a relationship if he was more interested in me than her?

"Good morning, Castiel," he said with a short nod.

"Good morning, Dean. Lisa." I kept my gaze on the floor and shifted my bag into position on my shoulder. Watching the floor, I watched them turn and walk down the hallway. I don't think Lisa liked me very much. I wondered what Dean had told her about me.

I looked up and watched them go, disappearing through the door into the lounge for our floor. I thought of my discussion with Charlie and Jo last night. I packed a small notepad for classes today to see if I could come up with some kind of idea of how to live up to Jo's standards. I was pulled from my own beginning imaginations by Charlie calling to me from her door. She fixed her glasses and locked her door, sending a small smile my way.

"Hey, Charlie," I said, moving closer to her.

"We're going to breakfast, Cas. Jo'll be down in a few minutes. Would you like to see if Sam wants to come?" She pulled at the collar of my dress shirt, hoping to straighten it, I guess.

"We could try."

With her prodding, I knocked on Sam and Dean's door. When there was no answer, she forced me to knock again, but harder this time to the moose could hear me. Charlie grew restless and she knocked with me, hard enough to make her knuckles sore.

"Good morning," Sam said, his hair almost a mess from sleep. He held the door open just a crack, but Charlie pushed her way forward.

"Morning, moosey," Charlie chimed. She cocked her head and grinned at him. He tried to tone down his own laughter but failed.

"Would you join us for breakfast, Sam?" I asked in almost a whisper.

"Yeah, Cas. Yeah, I'll come with you guys. I've just gotta get dressed. I'll be ready in a minute."

"What about Ruby? Wouldn't she like to come, too?"

Sam glanced at me before he closed the door. He shrugged and nodded. "She'd like to, but she's in class from eight to ten. It's the only part of her schedule that she hates, but the class is required for her major." Sam's answer reminded me that I didn't know much about Ruby, and that I'd like to. He closed the door behind him, but he didn't lock it. Charlie and I were left to lean against the walls.

"I thought you guys would be in the dining hall already," Jo stated from the end of the hall. She had just begun to pull her hair back into a tail.

"We're waiting for Sam," Charlie replied. "He's changing and going to come down with us. It could give Cas some time to ask about his brother." Charlie's smile killed me.

Jo pounded lightly on the door. "Come on, Sam. We're hungry!"

In response, Sam opened the door, still pulling his shoe on. He shot each of us with a glare, but his face melted into a smile. He quickly tied his shoe and locked his bedroom door. He straightened up and towered over all of us, but he smiled and waited for one of us to lead the way. Charlie led the line with her arm through Sam's and Jo's through mine.

Sam piled toppings onto a plate with just one waffle. Charlie eyed his plate and filled a small bowl with oatmeal, but drowned it in sugar and maple syrup. Jo and I ate bacon, eggs, and grapes. We sat in a corner booth and started eating. It was quiet, but Charlie elbowed me to get the conversation started. I gave Charlie my notepad and a blue pen.

"Sam, this may sound weird, but is it okay for me to try and win," I thought for a second, "ask Dean to… date me? Like… I like your brother."

His face didn't show any emotion. He was processing what I'd asked. He placed his fork on a napkin and swallowed the piece of waffle in his mouth. After a sip of plain, white milk, he said, "You've got no reason to ask me, Cas. I'm fine with it. You honestly don't even know how much he talked about you the first night we were here. He thought you were adorable."

I felt heat creep into my cheeks. I wanted to cry into my breakfast from what he'd just given me. "Did he tell you why he started being with Lisa?"

"Cas, he wants you to show him," Jo said.

Everything they said was like it was coming from a broken record. My friends were all on repeat. Sam nodded his head in agreement to what Jo had said. Charlie didn't say anything due to the fact the she, Jo, and Sam were right.

"Cas, I'd be stoked if you and Dean were a couple. Lisa is just… she's just kinda bitchy, ya know? You're so much nicer. She yelled at me once for punching Dean in the shoulder. But, the thing is that I don't even know if they're dating. It could be some way to just make you completely jealous. I'll help you in any way if you want me, too."

"What does Dean like? What could I do that could make Dean happy?"

"Cas, he loves pie. Make him pies. But, Dean is one to hide his emotions. He is the kind of guy who puts everyone else before him. If you somehow do something to put him first, he'll stop whatever he has with Lisa. Cas, he told me about the night the picked him up from the party. He told me about what he had said to you, feeling stupid about saying it."

I chewed my bottom lip.

"So, lady and gentlemen. We have to do something big. With pie. Which kind of pie, I do not know," Charlie announced, scrawling down notes on the pad I'd given her.

"Apple pie. Make _several_ apple pies," Sam laughed.

"Do you have any ideas of what you wanna do, Cas?" Jo asked.

"Gabriel suggested singing. It's what he did for Kali."

"You're _not _Gabriel and Kali," Charlie reminded me.

I held up my hands in surrender. "I know, I know. I'm sorry for going back to that. I know what I'd like to do, but it'll be a secret to me. And someone else."

The three of them groaned together, but they soon shrugged it off. We finished our breakfasts, but we realized that we'd missed the first minutes of each of our classes. Sam invited me over to watch a movie, he asked Charlie and Jo to join us, but I declined as I had work to do. I didn't venture upstairs to join them, but I made my way to the building director's office. Ellen Harvelle's name was posted on a plaque right outside of her door. I knocked softly, hoping not to disturb her too much.

Ellen opened the door to her office and smiled. "Good morning… Castiel. You're friends with Jo, aren't you? I've seen you together with her roommate."

"Good morning, Ms. Harvelle. Yeah, I guess we are friends."

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"There is."

* * *

**What'd you think? You like it? Review and share, please! Come find me on AO3!  
**


	11. That's a Great Way to Fall Asleep

**Well, hey there! It's been a bit of time, I know. And like the show, this chapter _may be_ filler. Ugh, I'm sorry. But hey, you at least get to know what everyone's doing to help Cas out. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Kripke Hall was going to host a meet-and-greet that would encompass the whole building. It would be like when I met people on my floor with Dean. I proposed the idea to Ellen. It was going to be like a party. Normally, functions like this would be hosted by RAs, so she put Jo in charge; Jo gave me leadership while she reported to her mother. I didn't even know where to begin with the planning. It scared me to think about it.

Jo held meetings for us in the floor's lounge. She'd bring a notebook and be the official scribe. Charlie would bring sarcastic attitude and Sam would bring Ruby. I would be in charge of bringing the ideas of what we were doing. I never dared to bring Gabriel just because he'd use the entire thing to poke fun at me. We hid our little committee from the rest of the floor; I don't think it'd be good for me work with Dean on this project.

"Cas, have you come up with anything today?" Jo asked, clicking her pen.

I scratched my head and gave everyone a weak smile. I chuckled a little. "Not really."

"Cas, my mom needs results. We won't be able to do anything if we don't _give_ her anything."

"Why does Cas have to be the only one to actually do something, Jo?" Ruby spoke up in my defense.

"I like that. We're smart. I mean, I was on my homecoming committee last year; I just didn't do much," Charlie noted.

The back and forth of this short conversation made me feel excited. We were working together and I didn't even say anything yet. Well, neither did Sam, but he was still great and I thought he could come up with something. Maybe, even if I didn't get to do anything with Dean, we could still do something nice for the rest of the building.

"Okay, so what are we good at?" I asked.

"I spend most of my time on a computer, so I could research what kind of music is hot right now." Charlie rolled her eyes at her own statement and mimicked gagging. "It'd mean that I'd probably pirate every song on Billboard's Hot 100 and more. I'd make a few playlists we could use."

"I could make things to decorate?" Jo sank back in her chair and glanced at each of us. "I'm sorry. I'm too excited to actually think of things."

"Sam and I could work food. There is a food budget, right?" Ruby nodded toward Jo; she nodded back. "We could get pizzas, maybe desserts. That bakery Sam and I went to would be a great place to get something."

"That sounds great. Jo, you and I could come up with something. I'm not technically doing anything but taking_ charge_." Jo nodded slowly and sat up just a bit. "We could somehow get the other RAs involved with bringing their floors together. It can't be that hard."

By the time ten o'clock came around, Jo had filled out nearly two and a half pages. Some people would find it to be almost mediocre, but we did only have a couple of hours for this thing to happen. Jo closed her notebook and smiled at all of us. I watched everyone leave, happy with our work. Sam and Ruby kissed in the corner of the room and she started for her room. He came to sit next to me, falling into an armchair. He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled.

"I can't wait until you and Dean actually start dating."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't even know if he'll want me." I tried to bite the words back, but they still came. I watched Sam's face fall at what I had said.

"Cas, you can't put yourself down like this. And, as his brother, you have to give Dean some credit. I'm not going to tell you again after this: Dean likes you a lot." Sam's face held a stern expression. "You guys look good together. Please, please, please listen to me, Cas."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're a big, dumb moose, you know?"

"Yeah, but I'm also like… your brother and you can't say shit like that to me. Well, actually, you can." Sam stood and offered a hand to me, pulling me up. "And because we're like brothers, I can do this," he laughed, pulling me into a hug. He was taller than me, towering over me, and held me tight. I hugged him back.

"Thank you, Sam," I said into his shoulder.

"Cas, even if it doesn't work, I still want to do things like this. I want to be your friend and I want to be able to treat you like a brother, okay? I don't care what happens with Dean, even if I hope you guys do fix whatever you can."

Sam pulled away and pulled at the hem of his tee shirt. He gave me a small smile and another quick, one-armed hug. He gestured toward the door with his thumb. "I think I'm gonna go watch Netflix or something. You can come with, if you want."

"Maybe. I don't know if I'm ready to do anything with Dean yet. I'm sorry, Sam. I may come around later."

"Okay, Cas. Door's gonna be open. There _may be_ popcorn." Sam nodded and headed out.

I stretched out and yawned. I was tired, worn out. I was happy with what we did tonight. I was proud and excited for what we were doing. I wanted to talk to Dean, but I wouldn't push anything. I don't even know if he'd say anything back. I don't know, maybe I doubted myself more than I should. I pulled my phone from my pocket and sent Sam a text with an apology telling him that I wouldn't be coming over and I hoped to have a rain check.

Gabriel looked away from the TV when I opened the door and slipped into my room. I changed into something loose to sleep in and returned to the living area. Gabriel patted down the seat next to him smiled crookedly. "Come on, little bro. Tell me how your little group thing went."

"It was fine, I guess. We're trying to make things happy for everyone."

"It sounds like you plucky little ones have your work cut out for you. Some of the people who live here are stuck-up bitches and bastards, Cas."

A tiny sound escaped from my mouth and I eyed him from my spot. "Please don't say anything like that, Gabe."

"I'm just trying to be truthful, buddy."

"Gabe… would you mind helping me?" I contradicted myself, but he could assist us with everything. I mean, he and Jo have known each other. It couldn't hurt.

"I'll think about it, Cas. I'll give you my answer tomorrow? Or some time. Hell, I don't know."

"Okay, well, think about it." I pushed myself up and squeezed his shoulder. "I'm gonna head to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"G'night, Cas."

I quietly closed my door and flipped my light switch. My bed called out to me; what kind of monster would I be not to listen? I thought about my classes in the morning, the assignments I had. I thought about the event and the jobs we've assigned ourselves. Lastly, I thought about Dean. I shivered under my blanket and took my phone in my hand.

hey… i just wanted to say good night and have a good morning if i don't see you tomorrow.

My heart pounded. I took a step and I couldn't just step back. I yawned and blinked a couple of times hoping to hold sleep off. My eyes were heavy and I didn't want to wait anymore. But, I didn't have to worry about that.

thanks, cas. you too. good night.

And I smiled until I fell asleep.

* * *

**The ending (I mean the very last line) looks really fluffy to me. Does anyone else get that vibe? What'd you guys think? I'm trying to make it happy, but I'm also trying to make Cas work for it. I'll try to update soon, maybe my classes and assignments will be easier on me. I mean, I'm also working on AO3. Maybe I shouldn't multitask... well, I've already crossed that bridge. If I don't get back, Happy Easter to those who celebrate! **


End file.
